


Bitter Coffee n Sugary Kisses (Pt-BR)

by Sukoh_Makz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoh_Makz/pseuds/Sukoh_Makz
Summary: "Tae Joon e sua irmã Mila nunca tiveram uma vida fácil, mas sempre estiveram juntos e conseguiram sobreviver a sua própria maneira. Dos vários lugares que Tae Joon havia trabalho ele nunca imaginaria o que encontraria em uma simples cafeteria."(Eu não sei fazer sinopse :] )(No (terrible) eng translation today, my two braincells don't feel like working :'] )
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Mila Alexander / Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 1
Collections: Cryptane_Shorts





	Bitter Coffee n Sugary Kisses (Pt-BR)

(...)

Um novo dia se iniciava, o sol aparecendo no horizonte, avisando que já era hora de despertar. Alguns raios brilhantes cortaram a escuridão do quarto, vindo ao encontro dos olhos de Tae Joon. 

Ele resmungou algo, tentando se esconder da claridade que o incomodava. Ele se virou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, na tentativa de dormir mais um pouco. O que foi em vão, quando sua porta foi aberta a força por Mila. 

\- Acorda aí! Eu tô saindo e tem café pronto. - Ela falou e logo saiu do apartamento.

Tae se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos, tentando processar que o dia já havia começado novamente. Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho frio, para o ajudar a acordar e logo já estava pronto para mais um dia de trabalho. 

Antes de sair, bebeu uma xícara de café forte, respirou fundo e se preparou para o que o dia o traria. Fechou a porta, trancando a mesma e guardou as chaves no bolso de seu casaco. O dia parecia bom e talvez nada de ruim iria acontecer. 

Foi uma longa caminhada, mas ele finalmente havia chegado a cafeteria. Tae sentia que aquele seria um bom lugar para trabalhar. Provavelmente iria ser bem melhor do que os pequenos trabalhos que havia feito antes, como faxineiro, como caixa em uma loja de conveniência entre tantos outros que eram a fonte de renda para ele e Mila se sustentarem. Mesmo que não ganhasse muito, era o suficiente para sobreviverem e Mila o ajudava como podia. 

Ambos sabiam como a vida era dura desde cedo, já que cresceram em um orfanato e lá criaram laços mais fortes do que de sangue. Eram como irmãos e entendiam um ao outro, se ajudando como podiam. Os dois foram adotados por algumas famílias, mas acabaram voltando ao orfanato e lá ficaram até poderem viver sozinhos. A cuidadora do orfanato fez uma pequena cerimônia de despedida para os irmãos, Mila não conseguiu se conter naquele momento e se desfez em lágrimas, abraçando a única figura que via como mãe. 

Depois que deixaram o orfanato, começaram a trabalhar em qualquer lugar que tivesse vaga e assim conseguiram alugar um apartamento. Não era a coisa mais luxuosa do mundo, mas era o suficiente para viverem por um bom tempo. Tae Joon tentava sempre conseguir empregos que pagassem bem, para tirar uma preocupação das costas de Mila, mesmo que ela repetisse várias vezes que não se importava e que iria se sentir mal por deixar tudo para ele. Os dois no fim decidiram que seria melhor que ele ficasse com os trabalhos mais puxados e Mila ficasse somente com os consertos de computadores, que não a fariam ficar com tantas preocupações. Enquanto isso, Tae trabalhava em uma loja de conveniência de dia e a noite trabalhava com entregas, também cuidando de computadores quando precisava.

Mas a loja de conveniência que estava trabalhando havia fechado depois que o dono vendeu o local e se mudou para Psamathe. E o jovem tinha que concordar que havia sido uma boa escolha, o planeta era incrível e só a alta classe vivia lá. Era um sonho bem distante, mas ele guardava isso como uma meta de vida, para ele e Mila. Sabia que lá poderiam ter uma nova vida, uma vida perfeita, como Mila sonhava. Mas para que isso fosse possível, Tae precisava de um novo emprego, para substituir o tempo que trabalhava na loja de conveniência. E por coincidência acabou passando por uma cafeteria, uma que nunca havia reparado, o que provavelmente era por conta de que sua rota diária era bem limitada entre a loja de conveniência e a pizzaria. Mesmo que passasse por vários lugares fazendo entregas, nunca havia reparado em vários lugares por conta da escuridão da noite.

Ele parou na frente da porta da cafeteria, pensando se queria mesmo entrar ali e se conseguiria um emprego naquele estabelecimento. O jovem respirou fundo e puxou a porta, escutando o som dos sinos que ficavam sobre a porta. O cheiro de café logo tomou suas narinas, lhe trazendo boas lembranças de quando era mais novo e ajudava Mystik a preparar o café da manhã para todas as outras crianças. Ele andou até o balcão, onde logo uma mulher apareceu, com um sorriso gentil no rosto. 

\- O que deseja, meu jovem? - Ela tinha um tom de voz calmo.

\- Eu... Vim em busca de uma vaga de emprego... - Tae falou, tentando não gaguejar.

\- Me desculpe, mas não posso contratar mais ninguém... Não tenho como pagar mais funcionários... 

\- Por favor... Eu preciso desse trabalho... A senhora não precisa me pagar um salário inteiro, o que der está bom... Por favor... - O jovem apoiou a mão no balcão, olhando nos olhos da mulher.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e nesse momento uma jovem saiu da parte de trás da cafeteria e parou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela sorriu e logo se retirou, avisando que tinha um compromisso. A senhora a observou sair pela porta da frente e suspirou, logo voltando sua atenção para o jovem parado a sua frente. 

\- Voltando ao que você me pediu... Eu acho que posso te arrumar uma vaga aqui... - Ela deu um sorriso e Tae agradeceu várias vezes. 

(...)

E assim seus dias foram seguindo. Chegando sempre algumas horas antes da cafeteria abrir, ajudando a arrumar as mesas, limpando qualquer poeira que poderia ter se acumulado durante a noite, ajudando no preparo dos doces que eram servidos, arrumando os grãos de café perto das máquinas, limpando o balcão, as máquinas e escrevendo na placa na frente da cafeteria o especial do dia. 

Durante todo o dia, Tae via e preparava pedidos para todo tipo de pessoa. Mais calmas, mais irritadas, com pressa, que gostavam de conversar, que não gostavam muito de falar e pessoas que deixavam seu dia mais claro, com um simples sorriso e forma educada de falar. Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas se comparava a quem iria conhecer. 

Ele chegou falando alto, acompanhado de uma garota que parecia ser da mesma idade que ele. Os dois foram direto sentar em uma mesa afastada da entrada e Tae logo foi até lá anotar os pedidos. Ao parar na mesa, ele observou pontos que se destacavam dos dois. O jovem estava usando uma máscara com estampa de dentes afiados, óculos com lentes verdes e um casaco com capuz branco. A garota tinha os cabelos com um tom de vermelho muito bonito, que o lembrava de Mila e seus cabelos coloridos. Ele os observou em poucos segundos, guardando cada coisa que os diferenciava em sua mente.

\- Bom dia. Posso anotar o pedido de vocês? - Tae falou com um tom amigável.

A garota fez o pedido e Tae anotou em seu bloquinho. Quando ele se virou para ouvir o que o outro iria pedir, sentiu ele segurar seu braço e o puxar um pouco para baixo. 

\- Você é novo aqui né, compadre? - A voz dele era um pouco abafada pela máscara. 

Antes que Tae pudesse falar alguma coisa, a dona da cafeteria parou ao seu lado, sorrindo.

\- Silva! Che! Quanto tempo não vejo vocês. - Ela falou ainda sorrindo. 

\- A faculdade de medicina tá acabando comigo. Pelo menos eu consegui uma folga e decidi fazer uma viagem para aqui. - Ele falou e soltou o braço de Tae, que deu alguns passos para trás.

A garota que estava junto dele o lançou um olhar de reprovação, o que fez o outro ficar sem graça e soltar algumas risadas forçadas.

\- Vejo que já conheceram meu novo empregado. - A senhora sorriu, dando tapinhas leves nas costas de Tae.

\- Não sabia que você estava contratando... Podia ter me chamado, adoraria passar o dia todo bebendo café. - O jovem riu e a garota deu um chute na canela do mesmo, que reclamou. 

(...)

Os dois terminaram de comer/beber, se levantaram e pagaram, a tal Che saiu na frente e o Silva ficou um pouco dentro da cafeteria. Ele parou na frente do caixa e perguntou se Tae o emprestaria uma caneta, o que o mesmo fez. Silva anotou algo em um guardanapo e na hora de devolver a caneta, ele segurou a mão de Tae e colocou o guardanapo dobrado ali. Ele andou até a porta e a abriu, mas antes de sair ele fez um sinal de telefone, o que deixou Tae confuso por um segundo. Ele então desdobrou o guardanapo, vendo um número de telefone escrito ali e a frase "Me Liga" junto de um coração. Tae ficou encarando aquele pequeno guardanapo por um tempo, processando tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele não entendeu o porque do outro o ter entregado aquilo e o guardou no bolso de trás da calça, junto de seu celular. 

O resto do dia foi calmo e quando o dia se encerrou, Tae se despediu da dona da cafeteria e seguiu de volta para o apartamento que dividia com Mila. 

Ao chegar lá, Tae Joon retirou seus sapatos e anunciou que havia chegado. Ele ouviu a voz de Mila vindo da cozinha, ela parecia ocupada conversando. Tae andou até a cozinha e se apoiou na parede, observando sua irmã conversar animadamente com alguém. Ele nunca havia a visto tão empolgada com alguém, aquilo o fez rir e ele decidiu deixar a mesma em paz. 

\- Tae? - A voz de Mila tinha um tom de curiosidade e Tae se virou. - Bem vindo de volta! Tem kimbap e se não quiser eu posso fazer um macarrão instantâneo para você. - Mila sorriu, parecendo ter terminado a conversa que estava tendo.

Tae balançou a cabeça, aceitando a oferta e se sentou para comer. Mila parecia ter muito o que lhe contar e ficou falando por longos minutos, até receber uma mensagem e parar para respondê-la. Tae se levantou e foi tomar banho, estava exausto e só queria descansar por um tempo, pois logo teria que sair para trabalhar com entregas.

Depois de se vestir, ele andou até o computador que havia ali e decidiu dar uma olhada em algumas coisas, matando os poucos minutos antes de ter que ir fazer entregas. 

O tempo pareceu passar voando e logo ele já estava terminando de se arrumar para ir trabalhar novamente. Tae ia se despedir de Mila, mas viu que a mesma já estava dormindo e sussurrou um "boa noite", logo saindo para trabalhar. 

Ele andou a pé até a pizzaria, não era tão longe e ele sempre chegava no horário que seu turno começava. Ao chegar, deu um "boa noite" para os outros funcionários, que pareciam estar tendo uma noite relativamente calma. Pelo visto era uma noite de pouco movimento e haviam poucos pedidos para serem entregues, além de não haver tantas pessoas nas mesas. Ninguém soube explicar o real motivo de não ter tanto movimento e Tae decidiu deixar isso pra lá. 

Ele pegou uma pilha de quatro pizzas, que era uma quantidade comum de pizzas que ele saia para entregar todas as noites. Mas ao olhar os endereços de entrega, percebeu que eram todas para o mesmo lugar. Tae ficou impressionado pelo fato de aquela ser a única entrega que teria que fazer por hora, já que ninguém mais havia feito nenhum pedido para entrega. Ele pegou as pizzas e as colocou na bolsa que usava para levar as pizzas nas entregas. Colocou a bolsa nas costas e foi até a moto que usava para as entregas, logo seguindo até o endereço que estava escrito em seu bloco de notas.

Ao chegar no lugar, era uma casa simples, que parecia se esconder no bairro em que estava. Tae tocou a campainha,que tocou uma música, uma música um tanto diferente para uma campainha. Não levou muito tempo e logo a porta se abriu e lá estava parado uma figura de cabelos verdes, Tae sentiu que já havia o visto antes. Ele retirou as pizzas da bolsa e falou o total para o mesmo, que abriu um sorriso do nada.

\- Ei, você é o cara lá do café! Que coincidência te ver por aqui. 

Aquela voz fez Tae se lembrar, era o tal Silva que havia ido no café que ele estava trabalhando. Depois de ter sido pago, ele entregou as pizzas e se virou para ir até a moto novamente, mas Silva o parou e segurou seu pulso. Tae o olhou, um pouco assustado com o toque repentino. 

\- A gente vai assistir alguns filmes e comer essas pizzas, quer vir? - Silva perguntou sorrindo e soltou o pulso do outro. 

Tae pensou por alguns segundos e concordou, dando um pequeno sorriso, envergonhado demais para o olhar nos olhos. Silva pareceu ficar ainda mais feliz e o puxou para dentro da casa. Ele andou na frente, com Tae o seguindo, um pouco sem jeito. 

\- Trouxe um convidado para a nossa festinha. - Silva anunciou ao chegar na sala.

Haviam mais duas garotas ali, uma que ele lembrou ver lá no café e a outra estava o encarando séria. Tae tentou ignorar aquilo e ficou na dele. Silva e a garota saíram dali e logo voltaram com várias garrafas de bebida e energético, colocando tudo na mesa de centro. Eles beberam um monte, Tae ficou um pouco fora disso, precisava voltar para casa depois e ficou mais com alguns copos de energético mesmo. As pizzas desapareceram de um segundo a outro, o que deixou Tae impressionado e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

Silva levantou um grande copo de vodka com energético e começou a falar.

\- Pela última noitada antes das minhas provas bostas que o bosta do meu pai me obriga a fazer. - As outras levantaram os copos também e depois beberam.

Logo decidiram jogar verdade ou desafio e Tae aceitou participar, não poderia ser tão ruim não é mesmo? Talvez ele tivesse pensado isso cedo demais. Ao longo da brincadeira, os desafios eram só virar um ou dois copos de vodka sem reclamar ou cuspir fora. Até aí tudo certo, Tae não tinha bebido muito e se caísse nele, só iria beber pouco. Isso aconteceu duas vezes, Tae sentiu o líquido alcoólico descer queimando sua garganta e manteve uma expressão séria. Na terceira vez que a garrafa apontou em sua direção, era Silva que iria o perguntar. Talvez agora fosse uma boa hora para dizer alguma verdade.

\- Verdade ou desafio, compadre? - Silva estava com a voz embriagada e mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Hum... Verdade? - Tae falou um pouco receoso do que estaria por vir. Mas dependendo do que ele perguntasse, era só pedir desafio e aguentar mais um pouco de álcool. 

\- Se você pudesse pegar alguém dessa sala, quem seria? - Silva o perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

\- Eu... Hm... 

Tae olhou para as duas outras que estavam ali e ela levantaram as mãos, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Tae suspirou e se virou novamente para Silva.

\- Eu escolho desafio... 

Ele ouviu Silva dar uma risadinha e ele se aproximou de si, mantendo seus olhos travados nos de Tae. 

\- Eu te desafio a me beijar. - Silva falou calmamente.

Tae sentiu um frio na barriga, palavras o falharam e ele ficou olhando para suas mãos. Não conseguia parar de mexer seus dedos, sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Ele respirou fundo e levou uma mão até o rosto de Silva, sentindo o calor do rosto do mesmo. Tae se aproximou e o beijou, sentindo uma das mãos do mesmo em sua nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. 

O resto da noite se resumiu em bebedeira e fofoca. A última coisa Tae se lembra foi o calor do corpo de Silva. 

(...)

Pela manhã, Tae se sentou devagar na cama e olhou para os lados, procurando por seus óculos. Ele os encontrou no chão ao lado da cama e olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo onde ele estava e com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Tae se levantou e percebeu que estava sem roupas, ele estava entrando em pânico e decidiu respirar fundo para tentar se acalmar, havia muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e não era hora de entrar em pânico. Ele procurou por suas roupas e as vestiu. Do nada ele ouviu o som de alguém cantarolando e seguiu o som, Tae não se lembrava de mais nada do que havia acontecido e talvez alguém pudesse ajudar. O som vinha do banheiro e a porta estava entreaberta.

Tae deu algumas batidas na porta e perguntou se podia entrar, não recebeu nenhuma resposta e decidiu entrar, mantendo o rosto virado. 

\- Me desculpa por incomodar, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde eu tô ou o que aconteceu... - Tae falou envergonhado.

\- Ah! Carinha do café! Você acordou! 

Era a voz de Silva e Tae virou o rosto, o vendo dentro da banheira com o braço apoiado na beirada e o rosto sobre o braço, olhando para ele. 

\- Ah... E-eu... Eu não quis te atrapalhar... - Tae manteve o olhar desviado da direção da banheira, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Aquilo fez Silva rir, soava como uma risada genuína e doce. 

\- Você é meio estranho... - Ele se sentou mais corretamente na banheira e balançou a mão. - Vai ficar muito tempo aí parado ou vai entrar? - Ele ficou olhando para Tae com um sorriso. - Vamos, eu não mordo... Só se você quiser, é claro...

Tae o olhou um pouco assustado e o outro riu. Ele se levantou da banheira e segurou o braço de Tae, que virou o rosto, com envergonhado.

\- Ah... Vai... Até parece que você não me viu sem roupa ontem. - Silva falou em um tom um pouco chateado.

\- Hm... V-você disse... Ontem? - Tae ficou ainda mais envergonhado, sua mãos estavam tremendo e ele tentou fugir dali, mas Silva segurou seus dois braços, o impedindo de sair.

Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Tae e olhou nos olhos do mesmo.

\- Ei! Calma... Você realmente não lembra de nada o que aconteceu ontem? Você tava completamente diferente... - Ele retirou as mãos do rosto do outro e deu um passo para trás. - Você vai querer entrar? - Ele apontou para a banheira com o polegar.

Tae respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos, assentindo devagar. Silva deu um pequeno sorriso, o ajudando a retirar as roupas e o guiou até a banheira. Ele sentou atrás de Tae e começou a lavar os cabelos do mesmo, os enxaguando e beijando o pescoço do mesmo. O que fez Tae ficar arrepiado e Silva riu disso. 

Eles ficaram ali juntos por longos minutos, em silêncio, até Silva começar a falar.

\- Essa foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida... Nunca fiquei com alguém por tanto tempo... E ninguém nunca me tratou tão bem como você... Sabe... - A voz de Silva parecia chorosa. - Droga... Foi mal... Eu me emocionei... - Ele riu e limpou as lágrimas que começaram a cair por seu rosto. 

Tae se virou com um pouco de dificuldade e ficou de frente para o outro o vendo fazer uma expressão confusa. 

\- Eu... Me desculpa por ser estranho... - Aquilo fez Silva dar mais algumas risadas. - Mas nós já fizemos tudo isso e nem sei o seu nome...

Silva jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto e suspirou.

\- Eu não costumo ficar com alguém por tanto tempo... Você foi o primeiro que eu não fui embora logo depois de acabar... Então eu nem me importo de dizer o meu nome a ninguém... Normalmente não é algo que interessa... Só me chamam de vadia, puta, viado... 

Tae o olhou, se sentindo um pouco mal pelo mesmo e o outro levantou a cabeça, apoiando o rosto no ombro.

\- Mas... Já que é você... Meu nome é Octavio... Mas provavelmente você nem vai lembrar disso daqui a alguns dias mesmo... - Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para o teto.

Alguém veio bater na porta, com força e raiva.

\- Vocês vão sair daí ou não? Essa casa é minha, vocês sabem né? - Ela parecia realmente irritada.

\- Foi mal aí, Ramy. Já tamo saindo. - Octavio se levantou da banheira e saiu, pegando uma toalha e se secando. 

Ele aproveitou e já vestiu uma cueca boxer e seu binder, assistindo o outro se secar. 

\- Você trouxe alguma coisa para vestir? 

\- Não... Só vou colocar o que eu vim e eu troco em casa antes de ir pro café... Espera... Que horas são? 

\- Deve ser umas 9 hrs já... - Octavio falou, se olhando no espelho e arrumando seus cabelo verdes. - Veste qualquer coisa que você tiver e eu piloto a moto pra você, você não parece tá muito bom da cabeça ainda. Eu te dou um remédio pra dor antes da gente sair. - Ele falou antes de abrir a porta e ir de volta para o quarto. 

Tae o seguiu, levando as roupas que havia deixado no banheiro e seus óculos, ele pediu desculpa a garota parada na porta e a mesma só ficou em silêncio, entrando no banheiro. Tae chegou no quarto e se vestiu rapidamente, se preparando para sair. Octavio o entregou remédio para a dor de cabeça e um copo de água, que o mesmo tomou rapidamente. 

Octavio vestiu um moletom curto, que deixava sua barriga de fora e uma bermuda, além de um par de tênis, seus óculos de proteção verdes e máscara preta. Ele se aproximou de Tae antes de sair do quarto e o beijou rapidamente, logo saindo dali e Tae o seguiu.

Octavio pegou o capacete e colocou em sua cabeça, esperando o outro subir e deu a partida, seguindo o caminho que o era indicado. Ao chegar no prédio que Tae morava, Octavio estacionou a moto ali na frente e saiu logo depois de Tae. 

\- Então... O que você vai fazer? - Octavio perguntou, o olhando pensar sobre isso.

\- Eu tenho que primeiro ligar para a dona do café e me desculpar por me atrasar... Eu comecei a trabalhar lá a pouco tempo e já me atrasei... Depois eu preciso levar essa moto de volta para a pizzaria e ver o que eles vão fazer já que eu simplesmente sumi com a moto ontem... - Tae suspirou, cansado com tudo o que precisava fazer hoje. - E você? 

\- Eu vou voltar para a casa da Ramya e vou pegar as minhas coisas, pra depois embarcar em uma nave dessas de volta para Psamathe... - Octavio falou em um tom um tanto triste. - Eu vou sentir falta daqui e de você... Faculdade de medicina é um saco... 

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá? 

\- Você não disse que tá cheio de coisa pra fazer? - Octavio o olhou, um pouco confuso.

\- Eu só vou ir trabalhar a tarde mesmo, eu quero te levar pra tomar um café antes disso... Uma última bebida de Gaea antes de voltar pra o luxo de Psamathe. - Tae sorriu e o convidou a entrar.

Octavio aceitou o pedido e eles subiram as escadas até o andar onde ficava o apartamento de Tae e eles entraran. Tae o ofereceu algo para comer ou beber, também o pedindo para se sentir em casa e se desculpando pela bagunça que estava. Ele pediu licença e foi tomar uma ducha rápida já que não havia tomado um banho descente na banheira e só ficou aproveitando o momento.

\- Você tem um lugar tão bom para morar... Não imaginei que havia apartamentos tão bonitos por aqui... - Octavio falou, olhando ao redor.

\- Nossa... Você realmente soa como alguém de Psamathe... - Tae falou, sarcástico.

Ele terminou de se arrumar, usando uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e calça jeans. Ao chegar do lado de Octavio, o mesmo o olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

\- Você fica bem melhor assim do que com aquela camisa ridícula da pizzaria. - Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros do outro e sorriu, arrumando os cabelos do mesmo.

\- Eu acho que é melhor a gente já ir, você não quer se atrasar para pegar a nave... Deve estar com saudade de casa... 

\- Na verdade não... Eu odeio olhar a cara daquele velho... Toda vez que ele me olha, só parece estar com desgosto e tenta me fazer querer cuidar da empresa... Eu não aguento mais isso, ele não se importa com o que eu quero... 

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele só quer o melhor para você... - Tae pegou a chave da moto das mãos do mesmo e colocou uma mão no rosto de Octavio, acariciando a bochecha do mesmo. 

Ele olhou para o horário em seu celular e depois para Octavio.

\- Você tem quanto tempo até a nave sair?

\- Acho que uma hora e meia, mais ou menos... - Octavio mandou uma mensagem para Ajay, a avisando que logo estaria chegando lá, para os dois partirem de volta para casa. 

\- Eu vou te levar de volta para a casa da sua amiga lá e você arruma as suas coisas. Enquanto isso eu vou devolver a moto e falar com a senhora da cafeteria. Aí a gente se encontra no aeroporto... Me desculpa por não poder comprar o café que eu acabei de prometer... - Tae falou, em um tom um pouco triste e envergonhado.

\- Não tem problema... Eu gostei de passar esse tempo com você... Mesmo você sendo estranho... - Octavio falou rindo, sentindo suas bochechas serem beliscadas.

Tae riu da expressão que o outro fez, soltando as bochechas do mesmo e o dando um beijo na ponta do nariz. Eles decidiram finalmente sair e ao sair da portaria do prédio, Mila estava esperando um táxi e os dois não a viram ali, ela sorriu ao ver Tae com alguém.

(...)

Tae deixou Octavio na frente da casa e se despediu, dizendo um "até logo" e seguiu para a pizzaria. Ao chegar lá, só estavam poucos funcionários, já que o maior movimento vinha da noite. Ele estacionou a moto no estacionamento que havia atrás da pizzaria e entrou no estabelecimento, indo direto a sala do dono, pedindo licença. Ele conversou por longos minutos e se desculpou pela inconveniência que havia acontecido. No fim da conversa, ele conseguiu manter seu emprego, só tendo uma advertência que aquilo nunca se repetisse. Tae agradeceu e pediu desculpas novamente, logo saindo da pizzaria. Ele olhou o horário, ainda dava tempo de chegar no aeroporto para se despedir de Octavio, já que provavelmente não o veria por um bom tempo. 

Tae pediu um táxi e falou para seguir para o aeroporto. Enquanto o motorista dirigia até o destino, Tae ligou para o telefone da cafeteria, que foi atendido pela dona do lugar. Ele pediu desculpas várias vezes para a senhora, dizendo que havia acontecido um imprevisto e que estaria de volta a tarde e ela o falou para que não se preocupasse, já que estava conseguindo dar conta. Tae agradeceu a gentileza da senhora e se desculpou mais algumas vezes antes de se despedir e terminar a ligação. Ele terminou de resolver o que precisava a tempo do táxi parar no aeroporto e Tae sair correndo para dentro. 

Octavio e a garota de cabelos vermelhos estavam conversando e esperando a hora de embarcar na nave. Tae apressou o passo até chegar perto dos dois e Octavio o abraçou, parecendo estar triste por deixa-lo e agarrou a blusa do mesmo, não querendo mais soltar.

\- Eu espero te ver novamente, Octavio... Eu... Vou sentir saudades... - Tae falou, segurando as lágrimas.

\- Pode me chamar de Tavi... É mais curto... E você nem me falou o seu nome...? - Octavio sorriu, com as mãos nos ombros de Tae.

\- É Tae Joon... Mas pode me chamar só de Tae... - Ele sorriu, beijando a testa do outro. - Ah! Eu queria te pedir para me passar seu número... Eu acho que perdi o que você me deu antes... - Tae riu, envergonhado em dizer aquilo. 

\- Claro que eu passo. - Octavio sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Tae colocou seu celular na palma da mão do outro e Octavio salvou seu telefone nos contatos do mesmo como 'Tavi' e um coração verde do lado. Ele entregou o aparelho de volta para Tae, logo o entregando o seu telefone.

\- Se você puder salvar o seu número para mim também... - Ele falou sorrindo.

Tae salvou só com seu nome, não sabia se devia colocar alguma coisa a mais ou não. Ele devolveu o celular para Octavio, que sorriu.

\- Vocês dois vão ficar muito nessa melação ou vão se beijar logo? - A garota sorriu e logo algo chamou sua atenção.

Tae olhou para direção que ela estava olhando e lá vinha Mila, com um buquê de flores em mãos. Ela se aproximou e parou na frente da garota, respirando fundo e sorriu.

\- Che...

\- Alexander... - Ela pareceu ficar envergonhada.

\- Eu sei que já tá meio tarde, mas eu queria que você ficasse com isso. - Ela estendeu o buquê para a garota, que o pegou e ficou o olhando.

Antes que qualquer uma das duas conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz anunciava a última chamada para a nave que Silva e Che iriam embarcar. A garota deixou um beijo leve na bochecha de Mila e se apressou para ir até a área de embarque. Octavio a observou se afastar por alguns segundos e logo olhou para Tae, segurando as mãos do mesmo.

\- Ei! Hm... Você não quer vir comigo e morar em Psamathe? - Octavio perguntou com a voz baixa e olhando nos olhos do outro.

\- Eu... Não posso fazer isso, Tavi... Eu adoraria estar perto de você o tempo inteiro... Mas por agora eu preciso ficar por aqui. - Tae falou com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, sentindo a tristeza bater no peito. 

Octavio o abraçou apertado, sentindo que precisava ficar daquele jeito para sempre, mesmo que ele não gostasse de ficar fazendo a mesma coisa por muito tempo. Tae era diferente, ele estranhamente se sentia seguro e feliz de estar nos braços do outro. Tae retribuiu o abraço, também não querendo soltar. Eles logo tiveram que se separar e Octavio se afastou a passos rápidos, acenando para o outro. 

O tempo parecia passar tão lentamente, enquanto os olhos de Tae seguiam a nave a que rapidamente desapareceu. Era algo tão estranho, aquela sensação em seu peito. Mila deu algumas tapinhas leves em seu ombro e os dois seguiram seu caminho de volta a rotina de sempre.

(...)

Tudo estava ocorrendo como planejado, Tae estava ganhando dinheiro o suficiente para sustentar ele e Mila, além de guardar uma pequena parte para se mudarem para Psamathe. Mila sonhava em morar lá e mesmo que Tae não gostasse, ela trabalhava para ajudar nos fundos para a mudança. 

A vida estava passando de uma forma tão calma e pacífica, que parecia não haver mais problemas. Mas estranhamente, Octavio não havia mandado nenhuma mensagem nos últimos dias, fazia mais de três anos desde a primeira e última vez que havia o visto em pessoa. Tae deduziu que talvez ele estivesse ocupado e se lembrou que ele havia dito que estava fazendo faculdade de medicina.. Já fazia muito tempo, mas ele esperava ansiosamente o dia em que iria rever o mesmo. Sentia falta do jeito dele, do sorriso, do carinho e conforto que sentiu por estar próximo a ele. 

Enquanto sonhava acordado, Tae sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e o pegou, olhando para a tela e vendo que Mila havia mandado uma mensagem. Ele abriu a notificação e leu o que estava escrito. Ela estava pedindo para que a encontrasse no orfanato, pois Mystik precisava de ajuda com as crianças e que ela explicaria melhor quando ele chegasse. Tae guardou o celular no bolso e se arrumou para ir até o orfanato.

Era um sábado como outro qualquer e a cabeça de Tae Joon já estava doendo de tanto pensar sobre o projeto de seu novo trabalho. Ele precisava montar um drone para passar os jogos Apex e o projeto parecia não querer funcionar de maneira alguma. Ele tentou afastar aqueles problemas de seu pensamento enquanto seguia até o orfanato. Ele parou na frente e estranhou o fato de nenhuma das crianças virem até a entrada o receber, como faziam todas as (poucas) vezes que ele visitava o orfanato. Normalmente suas visitas eram a pedido de Mystik, que precisava que ele a trouxesse alguma coisa para as crianças ou por razão de saudade mesmo. 

Ele bateu na porta, anunciando sua chegada e ouviu passos vindo até seu encontro. Era Mila. Ele tinha essa mania de gravar em sua mente como cada um andava e podia distinguir os sons facilmente. Ela abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Tae Joon entrasse, logo a fechando novamente. 

\- O que você... - Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Mila passou direto para a pequena sala de descanso.

Tae Joon a seguiu, curioso com o que as crianças estavam fazendo todas juntas ali. Ele se aproximou e viu a mesma garota que era amiga de Octavio. Ela estava aplicando vacinas nas crianças e Tae Joon observou algumas saírem chorando, outras sorrindo e algumas se escondiam com medo. 

Ele ouviu a voz de Mystik, ela estava conversando com alguém. Ele se virou para onde o som estava vindo e ficou sem palavras ao ver quem estava ali. 

Era Octavio. Ele estava ajudando Mystik a carregar algumas caixas e parecia estar incomodado com as crianças ao seu redor. Havia algo de diferente nele e Tae Joon levou um tempo até perceber, fazendo Octavio notar que estava sendo observado pelos olhos atentos do outro. Ele estava sem aquela máscara cheia de dentes afiados e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando seu olhos se encontraram.

Os dois pediram licença e saíram para os fundos do orfanato, onde poderiam ficar sozinhos. 

\- Você não mudou nada em três anos... Só ficou mais velho, mas tem cara de esquisito ainda. - Octavio falou entre risadas.

\- E você... Hm... Também não mudou nada... - Tae Joon falou sem graça.

Octavio fez um bico e levantou uma das pernas.

\- Eu tenho certeza que da última vez que eu te vi, eu tinha duas pernas... - Ele falou emburrado.

\- Eu percebi... Só não sabia se devia falar algumas coisa... - Tae desviou o olhar, envergonhado de suas próprias decisões.

\- Ah é! Eu vou entrar nos jogos Apex. Parece que dá pra ganhar uma grana boa nas partidas. - Octavio falou, mostrando um anúncio dos jogos sangrentos a Tae Joon.

\- Como... Você não tava fazendo medicina?

\- Era só pro velho não me incomodar ainda mais e me tirar do testamento. Além do mais eu já me formei mesmo e eu preciso de algo emocionante, já passou toda a emoção de perder as minhas pernas. 

Tae ficou horrorizado com a calma que o outro tinha para falar sobre coisas como aquela. 

\- Você podia entrar também né? Aí seríamos uma dupla incrível. Ou um trio, já a Che vai participar também. - Octavio parecia estar pensando em muitas possibilidades, mas Tae Joon o cortou antes de ter mais alguma ideia perigosa.

\- Eu não sou muito dessas coisas de agilidade e batalha. Prefiro ficar com os meus computadores mesmo. - Ele riu envergonhado. 

\- Você é mesmo um esquisito... 

Antes que Tae pudesse falar algo contra aquilo, Octavio agarrou sua camisa com firmeza e o puxou, beijando seus lábios e calando qualquer palavra que pudesse sair dali. 

\- Espero que você nunca mude...

**Author's Note:**

> The English version will be posted when I have enough energy. Sorry (´ . .̫ . `)
> 
> And I'm not creative with title for my fics.


End file.
